


Blown Away

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: Before He Cheats [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Discussion of Rape, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I'm still not good at tagging, Language, Other, Reader Insert, except for the writing, i think its shit, plz, tell me if i missed something, this is pretty tame to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Angels are cucks, Castiel is a prick, Crowley has a lot more hell hounds than I thought, and now I've got blood in my hair. Pretty sure thats par for the course though.





	Blown Away

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

I sneered at him once he released his grip on my face. My eyes darted to Dean, and I worried that this might be the last time that I’d see him. I turned my gaze back to the vessel that Lucifer had claimed, and I saw a cold heat in his eyes.

“What do you want? May as well as just get it over with so we can tell you to go back to hell.” He let out a dark chuckle, stepped in front of Dean so I couldn’t see him, and then he had both hands on either side of my face. I felt panic grip me, as cold as his hands, and I tried not to move.

“Well, with how close you and Dean are, I think what I want would be obvious. What’s more powerful than an archangel _Dearest (Y/N)?”_ I swallowed thickly, but my thoughts scrambled before I could supply him with an answer. Dean seemed to know though.

“ _No way in fucking hell.”_

_Daddy was a mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

Lucifer turned as Dean spat venom at him, and I watched determination light the green of Dean’s eyes.

“You need me to say yes, and we all know that’ll _never_ happen.” I felt confused as they stared each other down, and then the answer bit me.

“You want to make a Nephalem.” Lucifer turned back to face me, and the grin on his face reminded me of his first vessel, I think, _Nick_ had been his name. It wasn’t malicious, but self-confident. The same confidence he had that Sam would say yes, and he had.

“You catch on quick. No wonder you like her so much Dean-o.”

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

“You realize that means you’d have to actually perform the deed, moron! You’d have to strip, and get down and dirty with us hairless apes.” Lucifer’s eyes turned back to Dean, and while I couldn’t see his eyes, I knew they would be as sharp as uncut diamonds. _Dean, please, shut up!_ I titled my head back, looking up at where my hands were secured. I was handcuffed, but the cuffs were hung over a chain that hung from the ceiling, just low enough that my toes would touch the ground. _Damnit! There’s no way I can get out of here without help, and Dean is chained to the floor. Unless he breaks both hands to get them out of his own cuffs, we’re not getting out of here anytime soon._

_There’s not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

“Precisely Dean. Which is why I was testing my theory on both of you. Even _I_ can admit that my father was more than generous with (Y/N). Such a beautiful creature, sewn into such a chaotic world. You _should_ have been an angel dearest, maybe I wouldn’t have had a reason to defy then.” Lucifer had turned his attention back to me, and then he had a hand in my hair, pushing it out of my face. It titled my head back in the process, baring my neck. Cold breath brushed over my pulse point, and I shivered against my will, body reacting without consulting my mind or heart.

_“You keep your fucking hands off her!”_

_Theres not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

“I would Dean, but it looks as if she might be a little touch starved. Celibate the whole time (Y/N)? Couldn’t stomach the thought of sleeping with someone other than a Winchester?” My eyes sprung open, and then Lucifer was stepping out of the way, a malicious smirk plastered to his face, and Dean’s eyes burned with hatred. A panicked cry left my mouth.

“Dean! Don’t let him bait you!” Lucifer’s lips slid up into a smirk, and he released his entire hold on me, choosing to step behind Dean, hands resting on his shoulders. Lucifer leaned closer to him, and I could see as his lips brushed against Dean’s ear as he whispered to him, but instead of jerking away, his eyes widened. _The bastard really is a snake._ Dean glanced down to the ground, before raising his head.

“You – you and _Sam?_ Come on babe, _tell me it isn’t true.”_ I heard pain there in his voice, and I felt as though my world was coming crashing down around me.

_Shatter every window till it’s all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

I couldn’t look at him, and instead turned my eyes to Lucifer, glaring as best I could, despite the fact that I suddenly felt as if I was suffocating.

“You bastard.” His grin cracked wider across his face, and I felt my voice fail as I called him out.

“That doesn’t sound like denial Dean.” Tears pricked at my eyes, but I outright _refused_ to cry. I couldn’t, not now, I couldn’t allow him the satisfaction. I grit my teeth and looked away as Dean started saying my name, trying to get me to look at him.

_I stumbled through the door giggling, Sam just behind me, a laugh of his own leaving his mouth. Dean had decided to go home with one of the girls from the bar, Lar – Lac – Lil – fuck **whatever** her name was. Sam and I had stayed, had a few more drinks – more than a few more drinks, and then stumbled into his and Dean’s motel room together after walking – stumbling – **eight** fucking blocks. _

_“Shh, Dean might be here.” I slapped at his arm, and he let out a giggle, that sounded very girly. I made a poor mental note to tease him about it later._

_“Dean’s with Lar – Lac – fuck, **whatever** her name is! He’s not here Sam. Come on, water sounds like a good idea, and I need something soft to sleep on.” I staggered towards the kitchenette for a couple glasses, only to trip on my feet. The ground was coming at me fast, and I didn’t have the coordination to try and save myself. Thankfully, Sam seemed to have enough for **one** of us. He managed to rescue me from falling on my face, only for the both of us to fall backwards. When I opened my eyes after impact, my hands were braced on either side of Sam’s head, and I had inevitably ended up straddling his waist. Sam’s shirt had ridden up, exposing a thin line of tan skin that looked like it wanted to be licked. His face was flushed, from more than just alcohol, and then all of a sudden, our tongues were tangled together, and I could taste the whiskey he had drunk before we left the bar. _

“It’s not how it sounds! I swear Dean!” I had turned my head back to meet eyes with Den, tears flowing freely down my face, because I didn’t have the strength to stop them anymore. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, and I could see the grin on Lucifer’s face grow.

“Dean, _please!_ You have to listen to me, it _isn’t_ how it sounds! He’s trying to pit us against each other! _A-fucking-gain!_ You’re a twisted bastard!” His eyes hardened as he looked at me and then he was moving closer. I wasn’t one to run from a fight, or be afraid to take a beating, but _Lucifer,_ was a different story, and I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation of being hit. 

_Till there’s nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away_

Before he could get close enough to strike me with his raised hand, I could hear screaming from the other side of the door. My eyes sprung open, and Lucifer stopped in his tracks, turning to face the commotion just as the door was kicked open. Castiel stepped through the door, closely followed by Crowley. Farther away I could hear gunshots, and knew that Sam wasn’t far behind. I felt relief wash over me.

“Castiel. Long time, no see. You never call.”

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

“Your game is over Lucifer. Let them go.” I never thought I’d cry hearing Cas’ voice, but I felt so much relief a sob escaped my mouth. Lucifer inched closer to me, and Cas took a step farther into the room. Crowley reached forward, grabbing at Cas’ shoulder preventing him from getting any closer.

“Watch it Castiel. He’s close enough to do damage before we can get there. So, shall we negotiate?” Lucifer scoffed, and stepped closer to me again. I watched as Cas’ eyebrows knitted together, and I felt fear rise in my throat.

“With a bootlicker? I don’t think so.”

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

Blood was rushing in my ears, loud as a tornado, and I struggled to fight the tightness in my chest as Lucifer laid a hand on my shoulder. The shock of his cold skin, silenced me, and I froze as tears streaked down my face, eyes locked to Castiel’s, because Dean refused to raise his head.

“See, I think I like (Y/N) just a little too much. Feel free to take Dean with you, my current vessel will hold up long enough to get what I want. Though, I’d much prefer she be a _willing_ participant.”

“You’ll kill her is what you’ll do. No human can survive birthing a Nephalem Lucifer.” The smile on Lucifer’s face grew, and I no longer cared what was going on, other than the fact that Lucifer was talking about _raping_ me. I looked to Dean, desperate for some form of comfort, but he had fallen silent, and he wouldn’t raise his eyes to look at me. 

“Ah, but I only need her for as long as it takes the kid to germinate inside her.” My blood ran cold in my veins, colder than Lucifer’s icy skin, and I was struggling against my bonds, the handcuffs cutting into my wrists, and Dean was hissing in pain, blood dripping from his own wrists. Lucifer let out a joyous cry, hand clapping together once.

“See, _that,_ is exactly why, I need _her._ Have you ever seen this Castiel? Seen a bond between humans so strong, even _with_ a Cherub’s brand? This, is once in a millennium. I think I’ve changed my mind, you can’t have either. Dean will say yes eventually, if only to see her unharmed.”

_Some people called it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

Castiel took another step, and Crowley let out a sigh, before he was snapping his fingers. I could hear the clacking of something against concrete, but I couldn’t focus on the sound. I was looking up at the handcuffs, wondering if I bounced hard enough if they would break. I tested the theory, while Castiel continued to advance towards Lucifer.

“You’ll let them go, _now.”_

“You can’t threaten me Castiel, I have more juice than you do.”

“Oh, we don’t need juice, just numbers. What do you think of my pets?” I bounced again, hearing as the metal creaked, trying to forget the pain in my wrists as I bounced again. I could see the chain of the handcuffs giving way, and I bounced again, and then I was falling to the ground, my knees cracking painfully against the concrete.

_Shatter every window till it’s all blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

Then there was hot breath blowing against my cheek, and I recognized the smell. _Hell hound._ I turned my head slowly, hoping to God that it belonged to Crowley. _What do you think of my pets._

“Fetch Juliet.” The back of my shirt collar was hoisted up, and then I was quickly being drug across the warehouse, Dean raised his head then, and I watched his eyes widen when his hair was ruffled. _How many does he have?_ I was dropped at Crowley’s feet, and then he was extending a hand and tugging me up and wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me against his side. I looked to Lucifer, standing near Dean, shoulders pushed back, as if he was ready to attack. His eyes flicked across the room, and I realized that I was pressed up against several invisible bodies, not just Crowley’s.

“Cr-”

“It’s alright Darling, Dean’ll be just fine. Juliet, love, fetch Dean for me too.” I listened as that clacking sounded again, and I realized that it had been a hell hound’s nails against the floor. 

_Till there’s nothing left standing_

_Nothing left of yesterday_

Then I was in the bunker, jolting out of bed. Sweat covered my skin, my chest heaved, and I felt fear burrow deep in my chest. I threw the blankets off my body, and flung the door to my room open, calling out Sam’s name. Calling for Castiel, Dean, Crowley, _fucking Rowena!_ I ran into the library, _empty._ Fear clawed deeper, and then I was on the ground, my breath coming fast, my ears ringing, vision tunneling. I called for Sam again, but it sounded weak in my own ears, and I didn’t know what was happening. _Please, let it just be a dream, don’t let that have been real!_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away_

Warm hands were on my shoulder then, shaking me. Slowly my vision came back, and the ringing in my ears subsided. I looked over my shoulder to see Sam, eyes wide, frown set deep into his face.

“(Y/N)? What’s going on, are you okay? What happened?” I felt tears slide down my cheeks, and then I was telling Sam, _very poorly,_ about my dream, about what I had seen, what had happened. I couldn’t understand myself through the hysterical crying, and Sam seemed to understand that I wasn’t going to make any sense until I had calmed down. I was carefully being pulled up and settled into a chair, and then Sam was disappearing into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He poured one full to the rim, set it in front of me, and then poured himself a much smaller glass. I sipped at the liquor, tears still streaking down my face, but my heartrate was returning to normal, and my breathing was evening out. I finished the glass, and Sam poured me another, smaller this time, enough to finish taking the edge off the horror of my dream. I grabbed at my wrists in a panic, looking for evidence that what had happened _hadn’t_ been a dream. After seeing that there weren’t any cuts, I checked my shoulder, it was free of that puncture.

“(Y/N), just tell me what happened, what’s going on?”

_There’s not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

Before I could think about it, I was asking Sam what had happened the day before. He looked confused, but recounted how I had flipped my shit hearing that Rowena had been testing Dean for traces of witchcraft, and then disappeared into my room after Castiel disappeared from the library. _What happened to me? I can’t have imagined that, there’s no way I’m smart enough._ Slowly, I described what had happened in my dream, and Sam’s face further furrowed in confusion. I paused as I was describing the crystal that had been removed from behind Dean’s ear, and then I was asking where Dean was. Sam answered that he was still in the dungeon, confused as hell about what was going on. I was moving towards the dungeon before Sam could ask anything else of me.

_There’s not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

I hesitated near the door, unsure of what I was going to find. Sam appeared behind me and pushed it open, inside, Dean was hanging his head, pulling at the restraints around his wrists. He looked up at the sound of the door, opening, and his eyes glazed over as he looked at me.

“What is this Sam? Who’s the broad? Another specialist? I’ve told you man, there’s nothing wrong with me!” My heart plummeted into my stomach before I could tell myself he was under some sort of angelic influence. I stepped closer and leaned down so I could meet eyes with him. _That purple light, it’s there._ I looked over my shoulder at Sam, before my head turned to see that the table in the corner of the room was still filled with the familiar instruments, silver knives, angel blades, holy water, few other odds and ends. I stepped over to it, picked up one of the smaller blades, and maneuvered behind Dean, he turned his head wildly, asking what in the hell I thought I was doing. Sam also seemed to start upon seeing me with a knife in my hand.

“Whoa, hold on sec, I’m in agreement with Dean, what are you doing?”

_Shatter every window tills it’s all blown away, blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away, blown away_

“My dream Sam, or whatever the hell it was, was too real to ignore. If I’m wrong, he suffers a few stitches, if I’m right, we all get him back, _and_ he suffers a few stitches. Par for the course I think.” Sam kept his hand raised for another moment, and then he was nodding his head slowly. Dean struggled harder against the handcuffs, trying to wriggle out of reach. Sam came forward, braced Dean’s shoulders, and I pushed his head down and to the side so I could get a clear view at the skin behind his left ear.

“Don’t I get a say?”

**_“No.”_** I pressed a finger to the skin, and ran it across the thin expanse, finding a slight raise. After steadying my hand and heart, I pressed the blade to his skin slightly above the raise, and made a small cut, large enough for me to get a finger inside if I needed to. I felt the sting, and I could feel blood pooling in my hair – I ignored the sensation as much as possible, focusing on the task at hand. Dean called out, cursing Sam and I.

_Till there’s nothing left standing_

_Nothing of yesterday_

I pressed against the raise, and it moved. Dean was groaning, but I couldn’t stop now, not when we were so close. I pressed harder, and the raise moved again, pushing towards the opening in Dean’s skin. I could see something trying to leave the open wound, and I put down a little more pressure until I could get a grip on whatever was in there. Once my fingers were secured around the object, I pulled hard, wanting to rid him of whatever this was. Dean let out a final shout of pain, and then shook his entire body once Sam and I released him.

“Hell Sam! You brought a fucking butcher!” I raised the object in my hand and showed Sam. A small, violet crystal was between my fingers, glowing eerily, and dripping with Dean’s blood. Sam reached for it, and studied it for a moment, before turning his eyes on me.

“This is what you saw in your dream?” I nodded, and Sam spent another moment studying it before letting it clatter to the ground. He looked at me, and again I nodded, just before he crushed the heel of his shoe into the crystal. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, and I braced a hand on his hand to lean closer, to see if that hideous purple light had left his pupils. When those green eyes opened, bleary and unfocused, the light was gone. Dean seemed a little disoriented, but besides that, he looked fine now. He raised his head, glared at Sam, and then he was staring at me.

“Babe? What happened to the butcher Sam, she was just here.” Sam and I let out a collective sigh, shoulders relaxing from tension we hadn’t known was there. Footsteps approached quickly, and I turned to see Castiel approaching. His eyes glued themselves to where the shards of the crystal lay.

_Ever tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away, blown away_

“You better start explain right now Cas, before I decide to shove my foot so far up your ass, _fucking **God** feels it.” _

_Blown away, blown away_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is definitely not my finest writing. The song doesn't really fit, but this is the song the Shuffle Gods chose when I sat down to write, so it's what I used. If you guys have any ideas as to how you want this to go from here, or if you think I should go back and revise anything, let me know. I'm a huge fan of feedback, whether or not it's positive. Enjoy guys!


End file.
